Meant to Be
by McRaider
Summary: MarkCentric, when Roger and Mark have a serious blow out, Mark leaves, with some help from Collins and Joanne, he manages to get away, but for how long. Mark begins a journey of his own. The other characters will play a role later. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Meant to Be  
McRaider  
Summary: Mark-Centric, when Roger and Mark have a serious blow out, Mark leaves, with some help from Collins and Joanne, he manages to get away—but for how long. Mark begins a journey of his own.  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm not sure how or why I keep gravitating towards series stories, I did this with Saving Grace too (I PROMISE I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING IT!) However, after reading two different stories, I felt it was my own take on what might happen over a course of several years. This story itself takes place over roughly 4 years. Will there be a sequel…well I can't tell you that, but if people like it enough, I suppose I could be persuaded J

"And ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."  
-Kahlil Gibran, "The Prophet"

Chapter One  
**January 9th, 1991  
****New York City**

The snow fell down around the city, covering it in a fine blanket of white—beauty belying the true emotions rampaging through Avenue A's favorite residents. The two figures stood by the door, watching the third as he rapidly stuffed clothes into the duffle bag he'd just bought a week ago to sustain his life for at least a week.

Mimi was dead, it was something that had been on Mark's mind and in his heart for the nine days she'd been dead. She'd been rushed to the hospital by the ambulance on Christmas Eve right after her first near death experience. The doctor's didn't hold much hope for her.

Her condition only went down hill for the next seven days as she slowly died, her friends by her side at all times. On January 1st, 1991 at 12:01 in the morning, Mimi had died whispering the ends of her favorite song in Roger's loving arms. The next two days were a rapid cycle of automatic thank you's, receiving small gifts, calling friends, burying her and trying to move on. Benny had thankfully covered all the costs, and then had disappeared into thin air—no doubt grieving in his own small way.

Roger had spent nearly two days after the funeral in his usual silence and his own world; protecting his heart once again. Mark had tried with all his might to get Roger to open up again. It wasn't until two days ago on the 7th when Roger and Mark had burst into a considerably large argument. One thing led to another and Roger fled the loft, stating he'd be back later. He'd come back nearly twenty-four hours later, during which Mark had made his final decision.

Sighing, the filmmaker slowly turned and looked between two of his closest friends. His eyes landed on Collins, who was forcing a smile, "I wish you wouldn't do this Mark—Roger needs you even if he isn't ready to admit it."

"I have to do this Collins, I'm sorry—if I stay we're just going to go back to the way things were until one of you dies, or he dies—I can't keep picking up the pieces," he sighed and looked over at Joanne, "Don't you guys see, this is killing me—I can't keep watching these people I love just die."

"We understand honey—doesn't mean we have to like it, but we understand," she replied softly. Stepping forward, Joanne grabbed him in a hug. At first she'd found him so weird and aggravating, unsure what in the world her girlfriend and Mark could ever see in each other. But now she knew, because he was quite possibly the most wonderful man she'd ever met. "This is your plane ticket, make sure you call once a month, we wanna know how our boy's doin'," she whispered. Taking his face in her hands she pressed a kiss to his forehead, gulping back tears.

"I'll be careful, promise—" he took her hand and placed a kiss into her palm before setting one against her cheek, "Thanks for not telling Maureen about this just yet," he murmured.

"What can I say," she smiled meekly, "I can't resist your face." Stepping away she looked between Collins and Mark.

The older man smiled sadly, and opened up his arms. Instantly Mark fell against the larger body, burying his head in the African American's shoulder. Collins wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed, "Don't be a stranger, you're always welcome here—you know that. I gave Frank a call, he's expecting you—don't be afraid to call us if you need anything," Collins whispered; feeling like a parent sending his son off for the first time.

"Don't worry guys; I'll be fine, you'll see. I'll be back, I just—just for awhile," he replied softly as he took his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Mark, do you have money?"

"Yes Jo, I'll be fine," he replied looking at her somber eyes.

"All right, let's get you to the airport then," she whispered forcing a smile.

She squeezed Collins' hand before she and Mark left the loft. The filmmaker paused to take one final look back at his home for the past five years and shook his head, "I'll miss this place," he whimpered.

"I know honey, come on," she whispered. It wasn't that Joanne wanted Mark to leave; in fact she'd fought him with all she had. Telling him every reason why he had to stay. However, all his return points were equally matched—he needed to get away, find himself. He felt like he was drowning, so with no choice left, both Joanne and Collins had called in every favor they could; now they had an apartment, a possible job, a plane ticket and possibly a future for Mark—at least temporarily.

Joanne and Mark created a light atmosphere as she drove him to the airport, but she wouldn't deny how terrified and sad she was to be losing a friend like him, and so soon after losing another one. Finally pulling in front of the doors she paused and looked at him, "You don't have to do this you know—we'll be here, even if Roger isn't…"

"Jo—I have to do this, if I don't get out there, and try to make my own way then I never will. At least if I can try to have a life while you guys are still alive, then I know I can have one after everyone is gone. I have to try and create my own life now, so that when Roger and Collins are gone and you two move on I'll have something to hold onto. Otherwise I'll be lost."

She nodded sadly, ignoring the tears that had started streaming down her face, "God, if I was any other woman, I'd kiss you. I'm going to miss you Mark—more than you'll ever know," she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Listen to me Mark, if you ever need a friend, someone to talk to, or ever for a hug—don't hesitate to call me; please don't stay away forever—because Roger doesn't have that long."

"I'll be back, in one year, I promise," he whispered pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Take care of Maureen, Rog and Collins."

"I will," she replied.

Without another word, Mark slipped out of the car, taking his bag with him, with no more than a glance behind; he disappeared into the large building. Leaving the past behind, leaving the Mark Cohen people knew and loved behind.

o0o

It was a two and a half hour flight, most of which Mark spent wishing he smack the child sitting behind him every time his seat went forward another inch from the harsh child's kicking. Mark groaned as they pilot announced they'd have to wait on the runway for another half hour as they landed in the Chicago airport; silently cursing the idiot parent who allowed their child enough sugar to keep him or her awake for a three hour flight. He silently vowed never to have children after this flight.

By the time Mark finally was herded off the plane with the couple hundred other people, he gasped for air, feeling as though he'd suddenly developed claustrophobia. He glanced at his watch; it was now three in the afternoon, which meant his meeting was in half an hour. He looked down at his clothes, unsure how far his apartment was from both his possible job and the airport.

Deciding he didn't exactly have time to waste, Mark grabbed his bag from the turnaround, grateful it hadn't gotten lost, and hurried out of the airport. Hailing a taxi was by far the easy part, "Do you know where the Tribune TV station is?" Mark asked as he threw his luggage in the back and climbed in.

"Yeah," the man answered with a thick accent, making Mark a little nervous.

"Great, I need to get there in twenty minutes," Mark said looking at his watch again.

"Son, that place is forty-five minutes away, and you're going to hit traffic by the time you get there…"

"Look I've got a hundred bucks in it for you if you can get me there in thirty five minutes, without traffic," Mark added.

The driver glanced back at him, "You from New York?"

"Uh, yeah," grinned Mark.

"You know how to talk to a cabbie son, all right," with that the man shot out of the parking space.

In the half an hour Mark spent talking to the man, he was pleased to say he'd gotten to know him somewhat, the cab driver's name was Stan, he had three kids, two boys and a little girl, all under the age of nine. As promised, thirty five minutes after leaving the station, and breaking at least four laws. Mark stepped out of the cab, trying to get his land legs back and handed the man a hundred dollars, "Keep the change, and thanks for all your help—"

"Son, you got a place to stay?"

"Uh, yeah it's an apartment complex in Fairview Park," Mark responded.

"Tell you what, take as long as you need, I'll drive you there, I'm off in an hour anyway. The apartments are only twenty minutes from here, but it'll be dark before too long."

"I don't hav—"

"Don't worry about money; you seem like a good kid, who just could use a few breaks. I'll be here waitin' when you're done."

"Thanks," Mark said smiling.

o0o

Franklin Sheppard sighed, rubbing his forehead as he listened to the TV; their show and he was forced to listen to it. Papers surrounded him in the small office, as he tried to remain organized. He looked at his watch, he didn't like tardiness, but Thomas Collins had told him that Mark was the most punctual man unless something literally kept him from being on time.

Just as Frank was about to give up on the kid the door opened, reveling Mary, his blonde secretary, she smiled softly at her boss, "Sir, Mark Cohen is here."

"Good send him in, and while you're at it, would you please make sure Daniels and Jackson know they're fired!" he ground out.

Mark stepped into the crowded office and looked down at the man behind the desk. He was probably in his early forties; he was a well built man, neither fat nor too skinny, with dark brown hair and gray eyes. His eyes seemed to hold coldness to them; one Mark had never really seen before, but he didn't say a word.

"Cohen, have a seat: You're friend Collins went to school with me, he's a good guy—He says you're a pretty damn good guy as well. He sent me your video. I'm not going to cut any corners here Cohen, frankly I'm tired and I want to go home, so I'll give it to you straight. You've got one month to show me everything you've got, I'll put you behind the camera with one of our starting reporters; if you can keep up in a month and give us everything you have, and then you've got the job for as long as you want it. If you're anything like Daniels' there," the man paused pointing to the TV, whoever held the camera recording the reporter, was doing a terrible job, the camera was moving and fidgeting everywhere, "Then you'll be gone within two weeks. You start first thing tomorrow morning, six o'clock, don't be late. Do you have a car?"

"Ah—n—no sir," he replied softly.

"All right, when you leave let Mary know, she'll set you up with a commuter car until you get one."

"So I have the job?" Mark whispered grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah kid you've got the job."

Mark let out a whoop as he stood up and shook the man's outstretched hand, he wasn't going to fail this. Grinning he left the room, and headed to the desk where Mary sat. She looked up at him and offered him a sweet smile, "What can I do for you honey?" she asked kindly.

"I need a commuter car."

She nodded and pulled out the papers, "Okay, these are all the files, these are only temporary cars for you—most of our workers move here without anything, so we try to help them as much as we can. You need to find a car by the end of next week, and no wrecks. Understand."

Mark complied, "Yes ma'am."

"Call me Mary sweetie, everyone else does. Are you okay to get here and back tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah I'll be fine."

"Good, we'll see you bright and early tomorrow Mark."

o0o

Mark rolled over to the sound of an annoying alarm clock, he suddenly realized it was his and sat up. He had a half hour to get ready for work; Stan had been kind enough to give him his personal number and offer Mark a ride back to work in the morning. He'd be there in twenty minutes, Mark quickly jumped in the shower.

The apartment Joanne and Collins had set up for him was actually nice, it wasn't huge, but a good size, he had a living room, a small kitchen, a large bathroom with a tub and shower, and a good sized bedroom with a walk in closet. The rent wasn't terribly high, and he'd already paid off the first two months of rent with his last pay check from Buzzline.

By the time Mark walked out of his apartment, Stan was already there waiting in his cab, "I thought you'd gotten lost," laughed the cab driver as he pulled away from the building and headed towards the TV station.

"Thanks Stan, I don't know how to thank you," Mark explained.

"Make the best out of your life you can Mark, everyone needs a chance in life, like I said you seem like the type that hasn't gotten many chances. This is your chance now to start over and do your best. Just succeed, that's all I ask."

"I will, and thank you again for the rides," replied Mark, shaking the driver's hand he hurried into the building.

Mark wasn't really positive where he was supposed to be going, whether he was supposed to be going to Frank's office or the newscast room, he was walking down the hallway leading to Frank's office, lost in his own thoughts when he felt another body connect with his. He grunted as they were both sent to the floor. He heard the unmistakable sound of paper flying up in the air and landed everywhere.

"Damn it!" hissed a very feminine voice opposite of him.

He rapidly scrambled to help clean up the mess, grabbing the papers and trying to pile them together, only to smack his forehead against her's, causing another grunt of pain. "Shit I'm sorry," he hissed in pain.

"No, its fine," she grumbled rubbing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," he groaned, he looked up and that's when he got a good look at the owner of the very famine voice. She had auburn brown, shoulder length hair, bright green eyes with golden flakes around her irises. Her face was fair and pale, causing her eyes and hair to be far more striking.

"Its fine, I guess our head on collision merits an introduction," still on her knees she held out her hand, "I'm Kate Webber."

Mark offered a smiled as he felt a blush run through his cheeks: she was stunning when she smiled, "Uh—Mark, Mark Cohen," he finally managed a reply.

"Cohen! Webber, it's about damn time. Katie, I'd like you to meet your new camera man, Mark. Mark this is the woman you're going to be filming for the next month."

Mark felt his face grow hot as he looked back up at Kate, pleased to see that she had the decency to be blushing as well. "Uh—great, so what are we doing today?" Kate asked grinning suddenly.

Mark smirked at this, _'Wow'_ was all that popped into his mind. He didn't have a chance to continue that train of thought when Frank spoke up, "Right now we've got everyone assigned, why don't you two spend the morning getting to know one another, and I'll have something for you by this afternoon."

Neither Mark nor Kate noticed the smile the man had to hide as he walked away. Kate glanced over at the blushing man; she easily guessed he was about twenty-three or twenty-four. She had to smile slightly, realizing how cute he looked. "Uh—you've gotta be new here because I've never seen you; so have you been given the tour yet?"

Mark opened his mouth to speak and found the words wouldn't come out, so he simply shook his head no.

Kate perked up at this, setting the papers they'd collected down on a table, she grabbed his hand, pulling him forward, "Then come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Mark felt his heart jump in his chest as he followed her willingly.

Frank stood by the door to his office, watching as Kate paraded the new kid all around the newsroom, and the various stages. He shook his head as Mary came over and looked at the man, "You realize you assigned her that school interview with the teacher of the year…right?"

Frank smiled, "I know, she'll be there with time to spare, look at them Mary, how long has Katie been here?"

Mary shrugged, "I don't know Frank, maybe six weeks."

"Right, and aside from you, me, and Kelli, how many times have you seen her smile like that?"

"I always told people you were an old softie. Is that why you put Mark with her?"

"Mark's a fine boy, I can tell already he'll be a great assets to us, maybe even take my position one day, but: Mary those two just met and they already look at each other like I've looked at Angie for the past twenty-two years. They don't see it yet—give it time."

"So does that mean Mark's going to be here permanently?" Mary asked smiling softly.

Frank nodded, "Until he leaves, yeah."

Mary smirked, "Good, he's a sweet boy—so when were you going to tell her about that interview?"

Chuckling Frank replied, "As soon as she's given that boy the full tour and lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'M GOING TO RENT TODAY ON STAGE! Anyway, in light of said celebration :) I thought I'd post another chapter for all of you. Please let me know if you see any grammar errors in my stories. I have a beta in my Stargate Atlantis fandom, but nothing here so I'm trying to associate what I do there here. So hopefully it's readable. Anyway enjoy the chapter :).

Chapter Two  
**January 10th, 1991**

"Cohen!" Kate Webber called, looking absolutely radiant from where she sat at the table. "Come here!" she waved the young filmmaker over.

Mark blushed slightly at the attention as he made his way over to the table, where Mary, another woman Mark didn't know and Kate sat. He took a seat between Kate and Mary, "You obviously know Mary, but this is my dear friend Kelli Cadman, Kel, this is Mark Cohen," introduced Kate.

"Fresh meat," grinned the boisterous younger woman as she held out her hand, "Welcome to the Tribune Mark, Kate tells me you ran into her this morning," that caused Mark's cheeks to flare bright red, leading to further giggling from the girls, "Don't worry Mark, all the lies Kate told you about me, they're all true."

Mark forced a shy smile, rapidly deciding the woman was a cross between Joanne and Maureen, "What do you do here?" Mark had met roughly a hundred people today that worked at the TV station, and he'd decided he would only remember a few for now. Kate had been very helpful, but she'd disappeared an hour ago to leave Mark talking with one of the other camera guys.

Taking a sip of her diet coke, Kelli smiled, "Well by day I'm the weather reporter here, and sometimes on the scene reporter. By night I'm an EMT."

"Wow, really—that's pretty cool," Mark offered.

"Don't scare the new boy off Cadman!" Ordered Frank Sheppard as he took a seat between Kate and Kelli; the woman he spoke to, only responded with a cocky grin.

"I'm just informing him Frank."

Frank chuckled and glanced over to Mark, "How ya doin' son?"

"Little overwhelmed," admitted the young man.

"You'll be fine. You've got Katie Mae watching out for you," he spoke as though he were a proud father.

"Katie Mae?" Mark questioned looking to his newly acquired crush.

"Frank has nicknames for most of his employees here, terms of endearment I suppose. Don't fight it Mark," Mary joked as she gently squeezed her friend's hand.

"So Mark, tell us how you got involved in filmmaking. Frank here says you're really good."

Mark shrugged at Kelli's request, "I've had a camera in my hand since the time I was three years old, and they've just gotten more realistic and expensive as I grew up. By the time I as a freshman in high school most of my school knew me as the kid with the camera."

"Well you've worked hard at it, obviously. Your work certainly shows," Frank commended.

o0o

**January 15th, 1991**

"OH! Mark Look!" cried Kate with glee as she ran over to the used forest green jeep. Mark simply rolled his eyes; Kate, Mary, Kelli had drug Mark to several lots over the course of the day, going through various cars, they'd finally come to one where Mark was sure he'd find something he liked. Every since then the girls had been trying to get him into all these different cars.

"No way Kate, I can't afford that, and why would I need a jeep anyway?" He refused as he continued to look at the light blue Pontiac he'd been eyeing since their arrival nearly two hours ago.

"Mary likes the jeep, don't ya Mare," Kate called grinning from ear to ear.

"I think it'll fit you're personality Mark," agreed Mary as she watched the commentary between the two. Her eyes traveled to Mark's and she had to hide her smile; his eyes were solely frozen on Kate, as though she were an angel from heaven.

"What would I use all that space for?"

"Well you're a camera man, what if we don't always have the van; we can drive around in this, with style! Plus—you're going to get married someday right?" She paused, hoping she hadn't just treaded a dangerous line, "When you have children you can fit car seats in the back and everything!" she declared with glee all over her face.

"I don't know Kate, its expensive—"

"Relax honey, I knowthe owner of this store is an old friend of mine, if you want the jeep, I'm sure they can work something out," Mary spoke with a soft smile.

"Marky, you have to buy it!" Kate pressed, reminding him of Maureen, only this time it wasn't begging to get something, but begging for him to get something.

"Guys—"

"Mark, you need to buy a car eventually, this car is beautiful!" Kelli said as she gently patted the forest green jeep.

After nearly an hour and twenty minutes, Mark had not only been convinced to get the car, but to buy it, and drive it home. It had been a war that Mark knew he wouldn't possibly win.

o0o

Mark was just getting back to the apartment that night with groceries when a young man, roughly his age stopped and was nice enough to open the door for him. "You must be the new tenant."

"Yeah I am," Mark said as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"You want some help; I'm sorry my name's Rodney Taylor," the man spoke taking a bag from Mark and holding out his hand.

Mark smiled lightly and accepted the handshake, "Mark Cohen, just moved in yesterday."

"Cool, I live in 313," he offered as they headed up the stairs.

"Wow, really I'm 314, I'm right across the hall," Mark continued.

"So what brought you here?"

Mark grinned; unable to hide the fact the he was thrilled about making new friends, "A job, and the desire to find a future. I'm a filmmaker, I work for the Tribune."

"Really, that's great, I'm a cop actually," he replied.

"That's comforting," laughed Mark as he pushed the door open to his apartment and carried the bags into the kitchen. Rodney followed with a grin.

"Yeah well, you're not the first to think that. I have to go, my shift starts in half an hour, let me know if you ever need anything."

"I will, and thanks again Rodney."

"Call me Taylor, I hate that name Rodney, sounds so—on cop like, take it easy Mark," with that the young officer hurried out the door.

o0o

**January 23rd, 1991**

The ringing of the phone woke him up on the Saturday morning, he groaned, rolling over he looked at the clock before reaching for the phone. He'd told Taylor he'd go out running with the cop later tonight. "Hello?"

"Mark?"

"Hey Joanne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to call you and let you know that Roger is starting his band up again. He just left to go on tour—we haven't told him anything yet, he thinks you're with your parents."

"Oh okay…" Mark replied, half paying attention to where his clothes had disappeared to, and half to Joanne.

"MARKY!" the voice in the hallway drew Mark from his phone conversation.

"What the, Jo, can you hang on a minute?" Mark threw a pair of pants on.

"Sure sweetie," Jo replied over the phone.

Mark hurried to the door, unlocking and opening it, to reveal a very desperate looking Kate standing there. She wore a hoody that hung loosely around her shoulders, her face blotchy and red as though she'd been crying. "My god, what happened?"

"I—Oh Mark," she suddenly buried her head in his shoulder. Mark didn't know how to reply so he simply wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her.

"Shh, it's okay, here have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back," he led her over to his old sofa, sitting her down he hurried back to the dinning room, "Jo, can I call you back?" he asked as he slipped into the kitchen to get her some coffee.

"Is everything all right?"

"Uh—not at the moment, I'll call you back later this week, okay I promise, long conversation," he offered; his mind focused as he poured a little rum in the coffee to calm her down.

"Okay, take care of yourself honey," Jo offered.

"I will, tell everyone I said hi. Yeah love you guys too. Bye." Hanging up the phone he tossed it on the counter top as he brought the coffee into the living room.

Kate was curled up on one side of the couch, clutching her legs to her chest as she looked up at him, "I'm so sorry," she cried softly as she buried her head in her arms.

"Hey, what do you possibly have to be sorry for, here this is coffee, and I put some rum in it to calm you down a little; that's what my friend Collins used to do when I got angry. Do you need anything?" He asked gently running his hand down the side of her face.

"I—no, thank you Mark—you know the Kevin that Kelli is always talking about?" questioned Kate as she referred to her closest friend. Mark simply nodded, knowing she needed to get this off her chest. "Yes well there's a very valid reason she hates him."

"Did he hit you? Are you all right," Mark asked taking her face in both hands, looking her over to make sure she was all right.

"He's always been abusive, but no matter how often I try—" she paused breaking down again.

Mark sighed and pulled her close, just holding her as she sobbed against his shoulder, "Shh, it's okay; we'll get this straightened out—don't you worry about a thing," he whispered as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm trying Mark, I've been trying to break up with him ever since the new year—every time I try, I'm so scared he'll beat me or kill me."

"No, no," Mark shook his head as he gently pulled away from her, "Kate, I promise, he won't touch you. Okay, now you're going to stay here or with Kelli until we've got this straightened out. I've got a few lawyer friends, I'm sure I can come up with something, okay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump this in your lap: I just didn't know where else to go, and you're the closest to me and—" she just shook her head in denial.

"You're always welcome here Katie," he whispered. "Want me to call Kelli, see if she can't come over here for awhile?"

"Can I take a shower—I feel so…"

"Go ahead, there are towels in the closet by the bathroom," he whispered.

She nodded and headed into the bathroom, he smiled sadly as he watched her go. His heart going out to the pain she was going through. He moved into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "I'm a typical bachelor," reaching out he grabbed the phone and dialed Kelli's number, "Hey Kel, its Mark—No, everything…well actually Kate came over here a few minutes ago, I think we've got a problem. Anyway she's cleaning up, could you bring her some clothes and possibly something for breakfast? Thanks see you soon Kelli."

o0o

Markwas sitting at the table, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper when Kate came out dressed in one of his sweatshirts and a pair of sweats, he grinned at how much smaller she looked in his clothes. "I didn't think I was that tall," he chuckled as she wandered over to the table and took a seat. "I called Kelli, she's on her way, and we're going out to breakfast if you're up for it."

Kate nodded as she shoved a strand of damp hair behind her ears, "Kay," she whispered softly.

Mark sighed and slid his cup of coffee over to her, "Drink this it'll calm you down. Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm not a bad person Mark. I'm not some stupid little hick that came to the big city and went wrong."

"I never said you were Katie."

"I had a mom, a dad and an older brother—my parents made sure we had the best education and knew how to work for a dollar. My father is a fireman, my mother is a doctor. My brother's a cop and I became a TV newscaster because I loved the limelight. God I feel like such an idiot!" she slammed her hand against the table, "My father hated him, my dad hasn't hated any boyfriend I've had since Peter Dawson in the tenth grade!"

Mark smiled lightly, "Makes you feel better my parents never liked any of my girlfriends. All of the two; I've ever really had."

Kate chuckled at the joke, shaking her head, "Ooh, I've had a whole three. We're such geeks." she giggled.

"Yes but we're stylish geeks," chimed Mark.

"Thanks Mark, for taking me in—I'm sure I'm not the most stable person in the world…"

"Kate, I know a lot of unstable people, trust me you are far better off than any of them. Just like you, I grew up with a mom and a dad an older sister. Father's an accountant, mom was just a stay at home mother, and Cindy is a teacher, married with two small children. I'm a failure in their eyes."

"Why?" Kate was surprised.

"Because I never amounted anything important, I was always hiding behind my camera."

"Mark, why did you leave New York?" It was an honest and fair question.

Mark glanced up into her beautiful eyes and gave a short smile, "To get away—to run away from something I was hiding from. My best friend said I was always hiding behind my camera, so I forced myself to move on. He had AIDS, in fact I have four friends who had AIDS, two are already dead, and the others have HIV. So I left…selfishly so that I could move on later once they were gone."

"You're not selfish Mark," she reached out taking his hand.

"I doubt they see it that way, but thanks," he smiled as he turned his hand so he could grasp hers. "I'll help you get rid of Kevin."

Their eyes got caught staring into the others, Kate smiled, and she could get lost in his baby blue eyes. She leaned in slightly, but was snapped out of her trance when there was a knock on the door.

Mark forced a smirk, "That would be Kelli," he whispered as he headed over to the door.

"Trust her to have perfect timing as always," mumbled Kate as she turned, still in Mark's clothes to look at her best friend.

"Is that a new fashion statement honey?" Kelli asked hurrying over to her best friend's side to offer her a warm and friendly hug.

"You weren't here yet," retuned Kate as she took the clothes from her best friend, then slipped into Mark's bedroom to change.

Kelli smiled then turned to Mark, "If you hurt her, I swear to all that is holy—"

"Kel, I'm not going to hurt her, I would never hurt Kate. Besides we're not like that."

Kelli didn't get a chance to reply, she just raised an eye brow, before the door to the room opened and Kate came out, dressed in her own clothes again. "There, all better—so what about that breakfast?" she said grinning widely.

o0o

**February 7th, 1991**

"Hey Frank?" Mark knocked on his bosses' door, the gray eyes glanced up at the young filmmaker and offered a short smirk before waving him in and signing off on another piece of paper.

"What can I do for you Marcus?"

Mark cocked a smile, Frank had a nickname for every member of his staff, and Marcus was his. From anyone else it would drive him crazy, but from Frank he considered it to be almost a fatherly endearment. The entire station was like one large family.

"I have a—kind of a strange question."

"That doesn't sound good."

Mark sighed; they'd cleared up the Kevin problem less than three weeks ago with a little help from Taylor. Kate was doing great now on her own, Kevin had been placed in jail for five weeks for spousal abuse and attempted rape, to get a point across more than anything. He also had a restraining order on him. Mark was just happy that Kate was happy.

"Uh oh, this is about Katie isn't it?"

Mark's blue eyes shot up to his friend, "How…yeah it is. I need advice."

"Such as?" Frank asked hisglasses down on the bridge of his nose as he studied his best cameraman.

"How can you tell if someone's interested?"

"Marcus, trust me that girl is very interested. Granted she doesn't see it yet, but everyone else certainly does around this place. Although, a good way to find out is continue you're lunches with her and spending time with her. It's obvious she trusts you. Tell you what; we're all going to the bar tomorrow night for our weekly celebration. Invite her to go, neither one of you have gotten to go since you've been here. It could do you both good."

"I'm not a big fan of bars Frank."

"Marcus you asked for my help and advice, that's my advice. Take it one step at a time. It's obvious that you've both been through rough relationships. Just start out slow; you're in no hurry. Now I believe you have an interview to go shoot, get moving."

Mark stood up and headed towards the door, pausing just before he stepped outside, "Frank, thanks," he whispered before slipping out.

Frank shook his head, "No kid, thank you for lighting up that girl's life again."

Mark found them all sitting around one of the doughnut tables laughing, it was Christine, Kelli, Kate, Shelly and Amanda. When he walked in all eyes were on him; "Hey Marky!" greeted Kate as she looped an arm around his shoulder.

Mark felt his knees go numb, how could she possibly have so much control over him, "Hey, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back guys," she allowed Mark to lead her into the hallway and waited for him to talk first. When it was obvious nothing was forthcoming, she chose to prod a little, "Mark, are you all right?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine—what are you doin' tomorrow night?"

"Uh, at the moment, sitting at home with a big bowl of ice cream and contemplating the number forty-two," she joked.

Mark's frown turned into a grin at the sight of her beaming face, "Uh—the gang gets together every couple weeks at this bar…"

"Dusty's?"

"Yeah," he replied softly, suddenly feeling his heart slamming against the side of his chest. He couldn't do this, he wasn't made to ask women out, and he didn't know what to do.

"Kate, you gonna join us for dinner and a trip to Dusty's tomorrow night?" Amanda, a cute blonde, asked sticking her head through the doorway.

"I'll pass, I've got me a date to Dusty's already," she replied grinning widely.

Amanda disappeared back into the room, leaving Mark speechless, "You—you have a date?" he croaked.

"Uh, well I assumed that's what you were trying to ask me…wasn't it?" she asked suddenly unsure.

"Yeah, yeah…" he grinned, "I'll pick you up around eight?"

"Sounds great! See you then Marky," she dipped back into the room with the girls, leaving Mark with his erratic heart beat.

o0o

"Nervousness doesn't beseech you," joked Taylor from where he sat on the couch in Mark's apartment as the filmmaker wandered back and forth across the floor. His hands shaking.

"You're not helping Taylor!" hissed Mark.

"Neither are you, that floor's gonna have a groove by the time you're finished," Taylor was Mark's next door neighbor in the apartments; they'd met a week ago at some function for the leasers. They'd hit it off right away.

"I don't know the first thing about dating—my last girlfriend; don't even get me started on her," he grumbled, causing Taylor to grin and shake his head.

"Man, you just gotta be cool, you meet her like this and she's gonna see you for the geek you are my man."

"Thank you so much Taylor," grunted Mark as he reached into the fridge, pulling out a single red rose.

"Oh that's just fucking cute!" grinned Taylor from where he sat on the couch.

Mark shot a glare at the man, he was very similar to Roger, with longer blonde hair, bright green eyes, "Seriously, I will kill you," Mark warned him.

Taylor laughed out loud, "I'd like to see you try dude!" Taylor paused to look up at the clock and smiled, "Okay my man, it's time to go pick your date up, now remember don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mark shook his head, "Half of those things you wouldn't do…you wouldn't do them because they're illegal and it'd leave a small spot on your police record."

"That's harsh man," Taylor returned.

"I look okay?"

Taylor chuckled, "You're kidding right, dude you're gonna knock her dead! And if you don't; you're modesty will. Now go, and call me as soon as you get home!"

"You're a sick man who needs a girl friend very badly," Mark muttered as he locked the door to his apartment.

Taylor chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "I live vicariously through you buddy, go get her," without another word his friend opened the door to his own apartment and slipped inside.

Mark smiled, thankful that he'd had such an easy time making these friends. The filmmaker took a step down the stairs when Taylor's door opened again, "Marky Poo," Taylor called.

Turning the younger man smiled, "What?"

"Tell her she looks beautiful," Taylor replied seriously.

Mark felt a smile grace his lips as he thought of what she would look like, "How is it you haven't had a date since your senior year in college?"

"Oh just lucky I guess—have a great time Mark."

"Thanks man, night," with that he made his way down the stairs and to his car. As he pulled out of his apartment parking lot, he couldn't help but realize that in twenty-three years he'd never been to a bar and that this was the first time he'd enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kelli sat on the couch in her best friend's apartment, watching her pace back an forth, she looked adorable, her jeans hugged her waist and hips tightly, accenting her curves. She wore a silk blue spaghetti strap shirt under a kaki colored jacket, which was also rather form fitting, her hair was pulled up and back, styled just enough to make it look special.

"Kate, calm down—"

"What if he doesn't like me, what if he suddenly realizes I'm a huge geek and…"

"Uh Kate, babe hate to break it to you, but he's not 'stud of the year' winner either. Try and relax; it's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then why did I just spend two hours getting ready?"

Kelli chuckled she heard a car parking into the lot, quickly glancing out the window she smiled, "Your prince is here my darling, now remember charming." Kelli said gently cupping both sides of her friend's face.

"Are you sure you can't come?"

"Honey, I have a shift in an hour. I can't come," Kelli replied as she pressed a kiss to her best friend's cheek, "Your going to be fine. Give me a call if you need anything."

"I will, thanks Kel," her last words were covered by a knock at the door, causing her to smile and Kelli to giggle.

Moving over to the entrance, she pulled the door opened and was forced not to gape. He stood there, in a nice striped button down shirt, a dress coat over it, and a pair of nice slacks. He looked very nice; before she could say a word he pulled his mouth shut and stuck out his hand. A single red rose encased in his hands.

She blushed crimson red and gently took the flower, "It's beautiful, thank you Mark."

"You—you look beautiful," Mark managed to finally whisper.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Cohen," she replied. Turning she handed the flower to her friend, "Could you—"

"Say no more girl. You two have fun tonight," Kelli called as she moved into the kitchen.

Mark smirked and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Giggling softly Kate nodded as she slipped an arm through his, "We shall."

o0o

Most of the night they remained with Frank, his wife Angie, and several other friends and co-workers; Mark realized as the night wore on, he'd had all of a beer and a half—and was having an amazing time. Kate remained by his side the entire time, talking to both her friends and colleagues as well as Angie, who she apparently got along with amazingly well.

"Mark, you'll have to come over sometime for dinner, I always invite Frank's new employees over for dinner, you could even bring Kate," Angie offered.

Both members of the small party blushed furiously, and Mark glanced over at Kate, "I've gone several times, Frank and Angie sort of adopted me. I think you'll like it, sounds like you haven't had a good meal in a long time," Kate said poking his ribs, causing him to laugh.

"All right, I'd love to come to dinner some time," Mark relented.

"Excellent, how about tomorrow night?"

"Uh—" Mark paused, realizing any of his excuses wouldn't work so he simply nodded, "That sounds great."

"Well boys and girls, I think this party is over tonight," Frank finally called several hours later; Mark looked at his watch and realized it was nearly two in the morning.

"Are you good to drive?" Kate asked, she'd shared Mark's half a beer plus one of her own.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mark replied.

He was surprised when she slipped her hand into his and squeezed, "I had an amazing time this evening," she whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Mark was stunned to realize he'd said that, in fact it was true, he'd had a wonderful time, he hadn't gotten drunk, there was no Maureen drama, it had been an great evening.

Without even thinking twice, Mark slipped off his coat as they made their way to the car. He also wasn't sure at what point his arm had slipped around her shoulders, but he suddenly realized he hadn't been happy like this in a long time. Not since the very early days of Maureen and even then he had his doubts.

Mark walked her back up to her apartment on the third floor, and smiled as they stood in her doorway. Without even thinking, again, Mark took her hand and placed a kiss to it, "Sweet dreams," he whispered with a soft grin on his handsome face.

Kate was blushing madly as she nodded, "You too, I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner," she replied lightly.

o0o

The door to his apartment opened before Mark even had time to tell Taylor to get out. It was nearing eleven in the morning as the bright eyed man walked in the door, holding two bags of McDonalds and two hot cups of coffee, "Hey, hey, hey!" greeted the young man as he handed a bag to Mark.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Mark questioned as he looked at the fest of pancakes, McMuffins and various other greasy foods.

"Maybe, so what has Marky in such a docile mood today," grinned the cop.

"Just in a good mood I guess."

"How'd last night go?"

Mark got a far away look on his face as he smirked from one side of his face to the other, "It was the best night of my entire life."

"You dog!" howled Taylor.

"Relax Ty, I didn't sleep with her, I walked her back to here apartment, kissed her hand and headed back here for a sleepless night of thinking."

"Wow, chivalry ain't dead after all. So you had a good time?"

"Yeah, I did—Frank, my boss and Angie his wife invited us over for dinner, they apparently do it with all the new employees. So we're going to that this evening."

"That's great! Mark you look so—different!"

"I feel different Ty."

"You're in love!"

"No…me?"

"Oh come on man, out of everyone in the world, you know what love looks like, you've seen six of your friends hook up, now tell me you aren't in love!"

Mark chuckled softly, nodding, "I had the strangest thought as I kissed her hand, that I loved her. I've never felt that way about anyone after a month of knowing them."

"See what did I tell you! Trust your friend Ty."

"So how did your night go?"

"Man you would not believe some of the fools I caught; one guy was so drunk last night he tried to convince me he was speeding because a tree was following him."

Mark just shook his head; when he'd found out Taylor was a cop, he'd felt much safer around the apartments. Not that they were in a bad part of town. But he'd never trusted cops before meeting Taylor.

The phone rang interrupting them from their thoughts, "Wait for it," Mark suggested. After two more rings the answering machine picked up, "You've reached Mark, you know how this works, leave one."

"Mark—Man I know you're there, pick up the phone," Collins voice came over the phone. "Listen, just wanted to talk to you I guess you're not home. Uh—you need to call your mom, she's been tryin' to get a hold of you for awhile now…"

Mark grabbed the phone from it's cradle, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

_"I don't know Mark, Roger picked up the phone at one point, hoping it would be you—somethin' about your dad."_

"I'll call them, how's Roger?"

_"Well—he officially knows you aren't with your folks, found that out a couple days ago. After he went completely spastic, he proceeded to calm down and hound all of us where you where—which of course led to Maureen finding out you weren't with your parents. Needless to say they don't know where you are, but they're kind of angry. I think Roger's feeling more—left out than anything, abandoned."_

"I'm sorry I put you guys in this position—but you have to understand."

_"Don't worry boy, I understand and I explained the situation to Roger. He understands on some level, after all he's the king of leaving. Don't worry 'bout it just yet. Besides Roger's still fairly occupied with the band. Listen I have to go, but I thought you deserved to know, give us a call sometime, and maybe Roger too, okay?"_

"Yeah I will—tell Roger to take his AZT."

_"Damn boy, you're a couple thousand smiles away and you're still watching that boy's ass. Don't worry he hasn't missed a day yet. Take care of yourself Mark."_

"You too Collins, and thanks." Hanging up the phone was one of the hardest things Mark had ever done. He looked back at Taylor who forced a weak smile.

"You okay?"

"My mom's been trying to get a hold of me, something's wrong with my father."

"What're you gonna do?"

Mark shrugged, "Honestly, I have no clue, I haven't seen my father since I became a Boho boy nearly five years ago, he told me never to come back—"

"Up to you man, but take it from a guy who hated his father—it hurts more if you don't talk to them before they die."

"Yeah, I know," Mark whispered.

"I'll call them later today or tomorrow—So what are you doin' today?"

"Hanging out with you today slim," grinned Taylor as he flung his arm around his friend's shoulder, causing Mark to just chuckle.

o0o

Mark picked Kate up around five; she was in a jeans skirt that went to her knees and another cute flowery top, ready to go by the time he got there. As soon as Kate got into the car she could tell something was wrong.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?" he asked, completely lost in his thoughts.

"What's wrong Marky?"

He forced a soft smile, "I got a call this morning from a friend of mine telling me to call my mom."

"Did you?"

He nodded slowly, "My father's dying—My mom wants me to come home, dad apparently had a massive stroke. His heart is failing…"

"Mark, I'm so sorry," Kate whispered as she gently squeezed his arm.

"It's okay—we were never close. It's just I haven't seen my dad since I quite brown when I was eighteen. I'm not sure I'm ready to face him again."

"You're braver than you give yourself credit for Mark," Kate managed.

"Am I? Because every time I think about seeing his face one more time, I feel shivers go down my spine. I've been mugged at least six times while living in New York, and I'm still more afraid of my own father than I am of people who are more than to leave me dead on some street."

"Are you going?"

"I have to; I don't think my mother would forgive me if I didn't…"

"Would you like me to come with you?" she offered quietly.

Mark's eyes met her's. They were at a stop light, he felt his heart flutter at the idea of bringing a girl home—even more brining home one he was in love with. _Where the hell did that come from_? Popped into his mind as he offered a light smile, "I couldn't take you away from work…"

"Nonsense Mark, I haven't taken a day off since getting here, and you sound like you could use some back up. I want to help you."

Mark gently grasped the hand she was holding onto, "I'd like you're help."

o0o

Dinner was a pleasant event, helping Mark get his mind off his father, and the fact that Tuesday morning he'd be flying out to Scarsdale. Kate kept an eye on her Mark the entire night, _Her Mark, when had she started seeing him like that._ She smiled softly as he looked at Frank, seemingly trying to muster all his strength up.

"Frank—I need some time off," Mark whispered.

Kate smiled, fairly sure he'd meant to sound a little less young, "Sure, what for?" Frank replied.

"My father's dying, and my mom seems to think I have to be home for it."

"She's right," Angie replied instantly, she gave Mark a soft smile and gripped his hand.

"It'll only be a couple days Frank, I…"

"Say no more Marcus, take as much time as you need. You've more than proven yourself to me over the past six weeks. Both you and Kate—in fact I'm sensing Kate wanting to ask for a similar amount of time off," Frank said grinning.

"Yes Frank," Kate said grinning.

"Katie Mae, you are more than welcome to take as much time as you both need. We've got people who need to work a little harder anyway around the station or they'll be losing their jobs."

"Really?" was surprised, he hadn't expected it to be quite so easy to get away for a few days, in fact part of him had been hoping for an argument, so that he could relent and tell his mother that Frank wouldn't let him come.

"Marcus, you're going," Angie said gently.

"You'll call if you two need anything at all, I'm sure the station can even splurge and find you guys a nice hotel and a rental car."

"You don't have—"

"Mark, what's wrong son?" Frank finally questioned.

"That's just it," mumbled Mark, "I hate my father sir—and I mean that in the most respecting way. But my father and I never got along, we'll never get along. I haven't seen him since I was eighteen. In fact I'd say it's safe to say you treat me more like your son than my own father does. He thinks I'm a failure."

"Mark," Frank paused, glancing over at Angie who smiled softly, "I try and treat all of my employees like family, but I won't lie there are some I see more like children than others, and you are two of them. I've never had anyone work as hard as you two do. Go home, help your mother, make amends with your father, or at least with the past, then come back here."

Mark smiled lightly, realizing that like New York, he'd found himself another family, "Thanks Frank."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
**February 11, 1991  
****8:05 AM**

Mark stopped in front of the gas station, watching her run inside, her hand on a twenty, as he headed to pump the gas. He smiled, they'd opted to drive the twelve hours it would take to get to New York, rather than fly. Mark wasn't in the mood for planes anymore, and he missed driving. Surprisingly Kate had been more than willing to go for the idea of driving to New York and back.

So here they were, halfway between their apartments, getting the car gassed up, grabbing coffee and food for the trip. Mark smiled as he watched the numbers roll by on gas pump. Kate had openly offered to keep him company. Since the break up and arrest of her former boyfriend, Kate and Mark had spent a lot of time together. Mark hoped that was a good sign, because there was no one he'd rather spend time with than her.

He finished the gas and headed inside to pay for the twenty gallons, and shook his head at the sight of Kate; her arms were full of chips, licorice, popcorn, and soda. "Kate, babe, I said snacks, not teeth rotting food," Mark said as he paid the cashier for their gas.

"You said snacks, these are snacks," replied Kate as she put the food down on the countertop. Suddenly her eyes fell on a bag of Oreos; "OOH!" she cried as she grabbed two and stuck them with the rest of the food.

"No, no—" Mark shook his head, "Sweetheart, if you're taking two bags of those then you need to put something else back."

The cashier watched the lovers' small cute spat with a soft smile, it was obvious these two had it bad for each other, even if they didn't realize it; which from the looks of it, they probably didn't.

"But Marky—"

"Katie, I will not pull over when you get sick to your stomach, so either give up the Oreos or give up something else," he ordered.

With a pouted lip, she put two bags of chips back on the shelf, settling for Oreos, and handed the twenty to the young cashier, all the while her eyes on Mark, who was just grinning. Without really thinking about it, Kate reached out and slipped her hand into Mark's.

His smile only grew wider as he pulled her close and accepted their bag of treats. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her to the car. She separated from him momentarily to get into the passenger side of the car, and him in the driver's side.

o0o

"Oh it was amazing Kate, probably one of the best nights of my life," laughed Mark nearly four hours later on the interstate.

"And yet you left?"

"I had to," Mark whispered, sobering slightly, "Collins always said we were a family, but truthfully, I didn't really fit in, I had no one, I was alone—and I was always hiding from everything. I had to get out and try to find myself, instead of settling for death."

"I'm kind of glad you did," Kate replied as she looked at him.

Smirking, Mark lifted her hand and intertwined his finger's with her's, "Yeah, me too. So now, it's your turn for your life story!"

"Born and raised in Ohio," she relented as she slowly began her story, "Spent most of my life, from childhood to college on the stage, in the spot light. I had to get away from home, or I would have spent the rest of my life with mom and dad—so I moved six hours away and found the Tribune."

"You amaze me Kate," Mark replied as he gripped her hand and his steering wheel.

"Why thank you," she giggled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and caused him to blush.

o0o

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, her eyes were on the road, but she couldn't help peak at him every few seconds. He was easily the most adorable man she'd ever met. He was fast asleep, curled in the passenger seat, snoring lightly. They were still five hours from New York; he'd gotten tired so he'd fallen asleep an hour ago. He'd already driven six hours, so she'd offered to take the other six, not minding.

It gave her a real chance to think. Mark was the type of guy every girl dreamed of bringing home to mom and dad. He was respectable, sweet, and loving; she'd dreamt of finding someone like Mark all her life. He was the perfect person for. Suddenly faced with the idea of this man being in her life, she felt her heart jump a little. She didn't know how to respond suddenly to being completely and unconditionally loved.

Reaching over with one hand, she gently ran a hand down his cheek, biting back a giggle as he moved into the gentle touch. As much as he may not want to admit it, Kate guessed the Mark was a very physical person; he needed to be touched and loved just as physically as mentally and emotionally. She'd noticed that instantly about him when they'd be standing side by side and he'd almost gravitate towards her. She felt her heart jump again, how could someone so amazing possibly love her. She hated to really think anyone loved her, after all she'd thought Kevin loved her—but she was sure Mark loved her as much as she loved him.

She withdrew her hand and decided to put some music on, allowing him to sleep a little longer. She popped open the tape compartment over head and looked through his collection. "Oh Mark, we need to take you shopping honey," rolling her eyes she reached down and across to the passenger's side. Pulling out her case, she unzipped it expertly with one hand and withdrew one of her newer cassettes. She popped it into the tape player and waited.

Her eyes drifted from the road to her Mark again, she chuckled, she'd known him for all of about a month and she already saw him as her Mark. Well he was—wasn't he; he didn't spend time with anyone like he did with her. They'd been on two unofficial dates, but they spent hours together both at work and now twelve hours driving to and from Scarsdale. She figured that was as good as any grounds to call him 'her Mark'.

o0o

Kate pulled over just as they reached the limits of Scarsdale, and switched spots with Mark, who was now wide awake. Mark sat in the driver's seat and looked over at her, with a cockeyed grin he reached out and grabbed her hand, "Come here, I'm cold," he whispered as he pulled her close. She slipped over the consol separating them, and sat next to him on the small seat, lifting both feet up on the seat, she smiled as he slid an arm around her shoulders, laying her head against his shoulder she sighed.

It was quite possibly the most wonderful feeling in the world, they were practically sitting on top of each other, she was all but in his arms, and he'd initiated the act. She knew he wasn't really that cold, but she could also see he'd just wanted comfort. That's when she decided she'd protect him, with all that she had within her. This was going to be a rough few days on him; she'd cover him, and protect him with all that she had.

She didn't really think before pressing another kiss to his cheek as he expertly drove the streets of Scarsdale New York. She felt him tighten his arm, so she casually slipped a hand around behind his back, another around his stomach, bringing them that much closer.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into a Holiday Inn, he looked at her and smiled softly, "Sadly I have to go check in," he whispered huskily.

"Kay, I'll be waiting," she replied softly.

Mark hopped out of the car and returned ten minutes later with a key card to their room. With their meager luggage they headed into their room. "Which bed do you want?" he asked politely.

She looked at him, and shrugged, "Which ever one I collapse on," she joked. "I'm going to grab a shower, then how about a bite to eat somewhere?"

"Sounds perfect," he replied as he plopped down on one of the beds.

Kate slipped into the bathroom to freshen up, leaving Mark to his own thoughts. He sighed, for nearly twenty minutes he'd been curled up with Kate at his side. He would have been lying if he said that hadn't done something to him. _'God she's beautiful'_ he thought quietly to himself as he closed his eyes and simply allowed his thoughts to drift over the beautiful woman he'd fallen in love with from the moment he knocked her on her ass.

Kate came out of the shower ten minutes later and chuckled softly at the sight before him. Mark was stretched out on the bed, on his back, hands behind his head, and a very obvious problem mounting in his nether regions. She grinned wickedly, and crawled up on top of him, straddling the growing problem, and then she pressed a kiss to his unresponsive lips.

That's when Mark chose to respond, his hands snaked around to her back, as he deepened the kiss. "Make sure you finish whatever it is you're going to start," he managed to gasp before another kiss to her lips.

"I'll have you know, I don't sleep with anyone I haven't known longer than a month," she grinned as she pressed a kiss to his chin.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but if you continue that, you'll break that rule, because I can't take much more of this," he chuckled.

"I love you," she said out of nowhere.

Two sets of eyes suddenly grew wide; Kate suddenly jumped back, realizing what she'd just said, and Mark slid away. Blue eyes met her beautiful green ones, "You—you--," he'd been imagining it; she hadn't really just said those words, words he was longing to hear.

"I—I," she stopped, it was true wasn't it. She loved the man standing in front of her. Not only loved him, but adored his every thought, movement and passionate thought.

"You—" he paused again, "Really?" he whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears, and slowly she simply nodded, suddenly he was pressed against her, his lips to her's, his tongue seeking refuge into her mouth. Without pause she instantly responded. This wasn't what she'd planned, he was hurting—or was he.

Finally they both pulled away from oxygen depravation and gasped with a smile, "Does that mean you feel the same way?" she whimpered as she furiously began to wipe her tears away.

He laughed as he suddenly pulled her into a hug, "Dear God, if you have to ask," he joked as he just held her close. "This, however, isn't the time to deal with all of this, let's get something to eat," he replied softly.

"That sounds like a good idea," she whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She loved him; her heart soared at the thought of him feeling the same about her.

Dinner consisted of a meal at the local Denny's, the couple chatted, laughing, giggling and flirting. Mark held her hand through the entire evening. They returned to the hotel, full and exhausted from a day of driving and talking. Mark now knew all of Kate's official story, and vise versa. He headed into the bathroom to change while she also changed.

Kate was already slipping into one of the beds when Mark appeared, dressed in flannel bottoms and a t-shirt. Kate was in a spaghetti top and a pair of flannel bottoms as well. Mark looked at her and smiled slightly, suddenly she scooted over and patted the bed beside her, "No funny business, but I think we could both use the company," she whispered.

He nodded and moved over to the bed, sitting down he scooted under the comfortable covers, turned the light off and spooned up to the back over. One arm instantly wrapped around her waist, she leaned against his shoulder and sighed, completely content at this arrangement. Neither had any trouble sleeping that night, as they were wrapped in the other's love.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Last chapter for awhile, since it's the last one I have written out. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Chapter Five

**February 12th, 1991**

**7:45 AM**

Mark was positive, that after waking up with Kate by his side, he'd never be able to go back to sleeping alone. As promised there'd been no funny business—both agreed on the short drive over to his parents' house, that it wasn't a good time to go deeper until this was all over and they were sure it was love and not fear or loss.

However as Mark pulled into the driveway, his mind was as far from his father as it could be. He could still feel her lying in his arms, her warm body against his. The smell of her shampoo; for the first time he smiled—he wasn't afraid anymore to face his father and mother.

Kate met him around the front of the jeep, her hand slipping into his, the two made it up the driveway towards the front door. The feeling Mark had had only moments ago was quickly fleeting as he came inches from the door. His mind: once focused on the beautiful woman he loved at his side; instantly switched to all the memories this house brought back, very few of them were pleasant. The most prominent had taken place on this very door step

_"Fine!" Screamed David Cohen, "You wanna fuck up your life! Move in with queers and rock star wanna be's you do that! But you just remember Marcus Jeremiah Cohen; that the moment you step out that door you won't ever come back!" _

_"What makes you think I wanna come back!" Mark screamed in return, for an eighteen year old, he had a lot of guts. He'd never stood up to his father, until the day Roger had openly invited him to New York; a place to escape his father's vicious reach. _

_"You stupid little fucking whelp! Get the hell outta my house!" he screamed._

_Mark wasn't barely aware it happened until he felt the hand connect to his cheek and suddenly it was every second, every beating came flying back to him. Huddling in corners, being the frightened little child under his father's power. _

"Mark!" Kate whispered harshly as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

Blue eyes instantly met her's, and she noticed the fear and perhaps tears, "Katie—I don't think I can do this," he whispered.

"Sweetheart, you've made it this far. You said it yourself, you have to do this. You're not under his power anymore Mark, he's weak now, and he was always weak. You were just too young to notice it. Remember what you told me about Kevin, he's a weaker man than you can imagine if he has to hit to get respect. Sweetie, you don't belong to him, you never did. You can do this; I'm here."

Mark took a deep, shaky breath and nodded; with a hesitant hand he reached out and pushed the door open. The house was full of activity; small children were running around the house screaming. "Welcome to my family Kate," whispered Mark as he shut the door behind them.

"Mark?" came a nasally voice, an older, somewhat plump woman came out of the kitchen.

Mark was stunned to see how much his mother seemed to have aged over the past six years. He was drawn to her like a fly to the light; he reached out and pulled her into a hug. Instantly she wrapped herself around him, "Oh sweetie," she whimpered softly.

"Hi mom," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "How are you?"

"Oh you know sweetie, hanging in there. You're fathers in the hospital; we're going to visit him around nine. You should come with us, say goodbye."

"I will mom," Mark whispered.

A sudden knock on the door surprised them all, the three in the foyer turned, and Mark was stunned to see a blonde figure pushing the door open. "Oh what a surprise," Emily Cohen spoke as she hurried towards the blonde figure, gathering the obviously taller man in a tight hug.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen," he whispered as he suddenly handed her a bouquet of flowers. "I heard Mr. Cohen was sick—I thought I should come," whispered the musician, his eyes suddenly moving to his blue eyed friend who stood feet away, still staring.

"You're always welcome here Roger, you know that."

"Yes ma'am," Roger replied and watched as the older woman bustled back into the kitchen, muttering something about finding a vase. Roger turned his green eyes directly towards his friend, "So--" he muttered.

"Yeah," replied Mark quietly as he looked down at the floor, evading the questioning eyes of both Roger and now Kate.

"I've been traveling for awhile—Collins; he told me what he could…"

"Yeah--," the response came again.

Roger glared at his friend, then suddenly the gaze softened, "Guess I know how you feel now," he replied lightly.

"I've only been gone for a month," mumbled Mark.

Suddenly Roger reached out and grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt; seconds later the two were encased in a mutually tight hug, "You stupid bastard," whispered Roger as he grabbed his best friend and held onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry," garbled Mark from where his head rested against the shoulder, "I should have told you."

"Yeah you should have—but I'll get over it…" Finally the blonde musician pulled away and looked at Mark, "You've put on some weight, 'bout time. You're not coming home are you?"

Mark shook his head, "No, not for a long time. I live in Chicago, in fact, this is my girlfriend, Kate Webber, Katie—this is the infamous Roger."

Roger grinned at her, shaking her hand and drawing her into a loving hug, "Nice to meet you Kate, thanks for taking care of this idiot."

"You're more than welcome," she replied.

"I had to go away Rog…"

The man nodded, "I understand, believe me, I know exactly how you feel—and I'm not angry, hurt would be a better word. I thought we were closer than that."

"We are Roger—but…"

"Yeah, I know you didn't want to hurt me, and you knew I'd try and stop you. I would have too. I just want you to be happy buddy."

"So what are you doin' here?"

"Well—I figured this would be a good time to see my best friend, make sure he was okay—and make absolutely sure he had back up when he went to see his ol' man."

"Thanks I appreciate that," Mark managed.

o0o

Roger and Kate remained in the waiting room, while the Cohen family slipped inside. For a few moments the two sat in silence, before Roger finally spoke up, "How long have you been dating?"

Kate smiled softly, "All of about three days—I've known him for the month he's been in Chicago; he's my cameraman at the studio."

"Kate, listen to me carefully, I'm not saying this to be mean, but it needs to be said. If you got Mark out from behind his camera then you've accomplished something none of his friends have ever been able to accomplish. Which means he really cares about you; with that said he devotes his heart easily and sometimes blindly—so if you're not sure, or you've had any second thoughts about this relationship, you need to stop it now before you break his heart. He can't take any more heart breaks Kate. I'm sure he's told you about Maureen, not to mention the fact his friends keep dying. So please, if you're not serious, or you don't see this panning out in the long run, then stop it now, because I can't see him hurt—I can't deal with the aftermath."

Kate looked at him seriously, nodding slowly, "I really care about him Roger, believe me I don't want to hurt him. Mark saved me."

"He's a really good guy," Roger murmured.

"How did you find out he was gone?"

Roger shrugged, "I went home for a couple days from touring with the band, and I found a note on the counter telling me to call Collins, and the loft completely empty. I've never felt so alone my entire life."

"Can I make a request as his friend?"

"Of course," Roger replied.

"Don't leave him, today when it's all over and done with, and his father dies—don't just go back to New York and move on with your life. Take us with you; let us spend some actual time with you. Because as happy as he may be at the Tribune, he misses you—all of you; he needs you Roger. It's obvious you're the brother he never had."

"You guys are more than welcome to come back to the City with us for a little while; it might do him some good."

"I'm sorry he hurt you Roger—"

"I hurt him first Kate, long before you or I ever met. I've been hurting him in many ways, without realizing it. I guess it just took an empty loft for a week—to get this ol' musician to realize how badly my filmmaker must have been hurting to run out on me for once."

Just then Mark slipped out of the hospital room, and moved over to them, his face was pale white, Roger immediately noticed the filmmaker shaking. "Mark!" Roger moved over to his best friend, and quickly grabbed him, sitting him down in the chair.

"I shouldn't have come," mumbled Mark as he continued to look at the floor.

"What did he say? Mark, listen to me, it's Roger, what did he say?" Roger felt his anger boiling. He hated that man with every ounce in him, he kept his hands on Mark's knees as the younger man drew deep shuddering breathes.

Kate came to her senses, and slipped into the chair by his side, rubbing his back and neck in slow gentle circles. "Breathe baby," she whispered.

"Shouldn't have come," he whimpered as his eyes began to tear up.

Roger was mentally swearing to kill the bastard before his stroke could take him. "Mark, what did he say?"

"He doesn't have a son, the son he'd had died his freshman year in high school—when he met the queer!" whimpered Mark.

Roger sighed and wiped the tears from Mark's eyes, "He doesn't have any control over you anymore Mark."

"He called me a failure! He thinks I'm a fucking failure and that I don't deserve to be a Cohen!" cried Mark as he suddenly buried his face in his hands.

Kate acted before Roger could, and pulled him into a hug, "You're not a failure Mark, look at you—you've got a job, a life and a beautiful woman at your side. You were never a failure. Your father's just too damned stupid and blinded to see the truth."

"His last words were the fuckin' Kaddish!" screamed Mark, "For his son!"

"Shh," Kate whispered as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Roger said suddenly, grabbing his best friend's hand.

Mark stood up dejectedly, Kate was still clutching his side, "Why did I come back here," he murmured as Roger and Kate led him out of the house.

"Mark, stop questioning yourself…" Roger muttered in return. They finally arrived in the parking garage, "I'll drive, I had one of my friends drop me off anyway," Roger offered.

Kate nodded and opened the back door, she helped her filmmaker into the back seat, and took a seat beside him, "We're here honey," she whispered softly as she held him close.

"Where's you're hotel, you guys are checking out now, you can come back and stay in the loft for a few days."

"That would be nice, we're in the Holiday Inn, ten minutes from his house," Kate replied as she gently ran her hand through his hair.

o0o

Kate slowly stepped out of the bedroom, the loft was fairly quiet, Roger sat by the table, a cup of coffee poised at his lips, he glanced up and smiled softly at her, "How's he doing?"

"Sleeping at the moment," smiled Kate as she moved over and took a seat beside him. Roger poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"So when did he buy a Jeep?"

Kate chuckled, "That's partly my fault; I talked him into it. He thought it would be too much, but I'd seen him eyeing it, so I goaded him into it."

"Makes sense, he can use it for the equipment, and for kids if he ever has them."

"That's what I said!" laughed Kate.

"You know Kate Webber; I'm starting to think you're okay."

"You're not so bad yourself Roger."

"So tell me about yourself, I know the few things you've told me."

"I'm from Ohio, felt the need to get away from home, or I'd be there forever—so I went to Chicago, where I met Mark nearly six weeks later. He quite literally swept me off my feet, he was hurrying through the halls of the Tribune, and I wasn't paying attention and we ran smack into each other," she said laughing softly.

"Leave it to Mark to actually sweep a woman off her feet and end up falling for her. Is the Tribune a legitimate place?"

"Like all stations, I think we've got a few bad people here and there, but for the most part we're all one big family. I love working there, even more so now having met Mark."

"He's a great guy," replied Roger softly. "He's been the little brother I never had. I can't imagine the past thirteen years without seeing his face."

As if on cue a lone figure stepped out of the bedroom, looking completely exhausted, his face was red and blotchy from all the crying he'd done. He walked over to the table, running a hand through his already messy hair, "You want some Captain Crunch?" Roger asked.

"What time is it?"

"Almost two in the afternoon; we brought you back here after the hospital, that took until noon and you've been sleeping for the past two hours. We thought you could use the rest."

"Yeah, s'pose you're right," he replied lightly, accepting the sudden bowl that Roger pushed in front of him.

"You need to put something in your stomach, according to Kate; you haven't eaten since last night."

"Not really hungry," murmured Mark as he looked down at the steel table.

"Mark, don't do this to your self, he's gone, he wasn't a real father. He won't ever bother you again."

"But what about my mom and sister. I mean granted I get along with them a little better than my father, but still—"

Roger sighed and reached out, gripping his best friend's hand, "Let's go down to the Life Café, forget the cereal you need real food."

"You said I'd gained weight," protected as Mark dragged the filmmaker to his feet.

"You did, but not nearly enough, come on. Kate, you coming?"

Kate smirked, "Love to!"

Mark walked between the two, Kate's arm wrapped securely around his waist. Roger led them down to the corner and opened the door. Kate's eyes grew wide as a large banner read "WELCOME HOME MARK". She glanced over at her boyfriend and bit her lip; tears had filled his eyes as he looked around. There stood Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and so many of their fellow Bohemians.

"Come here boy!" Collins cried as he grabbed his friend and yanked the younger man into a hug.

Kate watched, still beside Roger as Mark was greeted by his friends. She felt tears filling her own eyes at the sight, "He belongs here," she whimpered.

Roger slipped his arm around her shoulders, "He belongs where he's happy, we'll stay in touch. Besides, I can live anywhere I want—maybe you can convince me to move to Chicago."

"What about Collins, Maureen and Joanne?"

"Collins moves around all the time, Maureen and Joanne have each other. Mark has you; it's my turn to be the loner for awhile. Come on, let's join the party."

"Roger—I do love him, really I do but…"

"Don't worry, he loves you too, now come on."


End file.
